One Rainy Night
by Pineapple Princess
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn return from one of their many adventures. They never see what happens while they heal. Pre war of the ring. No slash. one-shot


Title: One Rainy Night  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: Tissue warning! Much angst and fluff!  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn return from one of their many adventures. They never see what happens while they heal. Pre war of the ring. No slash.  
  
~*~  
  
The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the Lord of Imladris had yet to see any rest that night. Earlier he had been a blur of panicked action but now Elrond resigned to cleaning and brooding. His brow furrowed with worry as he began placing bottles bacl on their shelves and tossing out soiled bandages.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas had returned that night from one of their many escapades in a mess of blood and injuries. Elrond had rushed to the courtyard the moment he heard of their unstately arrival. The rain had been falling hard all that day without pause, and true to form, the duo chose that night to make their appearance.  
  
The Ancient elf made it to the boys just the in time to catch the blond prince as he toppled from the shared mount. Legolas had clearly been holding on for the both of them until they reached Rivendell and finally his strength had given out.  
  
The unconscious man and elf were brought inside and throughout the night the great healer tended to their wounds. Now Elrond had done all that he could do but wait, hope, and pray to the Valar that the two would survive their latest adventure.  
  
Truth be told, nights such as this had become a routine occurrence in the Last Homely House. Not once had Legolas and Aragorn gone away and returned home in one piece. Though it had become a long running joke, Elrond didn't believe his sons realized how much their disheveled homecomings scared him.  
  
Yes, his sons. Aragorn had long ago been adopted into the family after his parents had tragically lost their lives, but Legolas too had found his way into the elf lord's heart. Elrond really did come to love him as much as one of is own offspring. More than likely Thrandruil would not approve of the trouble his son, along with Aragorn, had caused, not the sentiment Elrond held for the Mirkwood prince, but it was not in Thrandruil's home that the two sought refuge.  
  
Elrond hung his head and let out a deep sigh. With nothing to occupy his worried hands, the great Lord of Imladris made his way to Aragorn's bedside. For several moments all he could do was stare at the broken form in front of him.  
  
"Oh my little *Estel." Elrond whispered, taking a seat in the chair beside the injured ranger. Gently Elrond took one of Aragorn's fevered hands inside his own. "How easily you forget what a fragile thing you really are. Do you not know that when you hurt, those who love you hurt as well?"  
  
Elrond tore his gaze from the resting man and stared out the window. The sun was chasing away the last remnants of night and chasing away the final stars. His mind wandered to a time long ago, when he had lost something unsurpassably precious to him, when he had not been able to heal the one he loved - Celebrian. He could hear her laughter, light as the tinkling of silver bells, clear as if she were sitting there besied him. He remembered waking up to long blond hair spilled out across the pillow so easily as though she were waiting for him in the next room. He could see her face, vibrant and full of life, so vividly that he wished to reach out and touch her flawless skin. Then one day, the light went out. Her smile faded and she laughed no more. For the first time he wasn't able to save her. The one time it really mattered, he had failed.  
  
A silent tear slid down the lord's face. Again he was in a place where lives of those he loved hung in the balance and he was the only one that could save them. He had done all that was in his power. All that was left was to hope against all hope he wouldn't fail again. These two young spirits were what mattered now. They were his second chance to make things right. He had to heal them for his sake as well as their own.  
  
"Why do you weep *Ada?" Elladan asked from the door, concern lacing his voice. So consumed was he in his thoughts, Elrond did not hear one of his twin sons enter the room. Elladan took a seat on the edge of Aragorn's bed and faced his father.  
  
"I fear for those I hold dear *Penneth. Too many times have I come close to losing them. I fear one day they will be hurt and I will not be able to help them." Elrond answered, his voice full of emotion.  
  
"Do not place worry where worry is not needed. You have not failed them yet and I do not believe you ever shall." Elladan said, voicing the lord's fears.  
  
"You put so much faith in me, but I have failed before. How long will these two insist on playing on my fears before they come true?" Elrond asked, showing vulnerability few ever got close enough to see.  
  
"Everyone fails Ada. You tell Estel this often, but you must believe it yourself." Elladan answered, showing great wisdom in the face of his aged father. "And if your fear means they live yet then I hope you are afraid for a very long time."  
  
Elrond's countenance brightened slightly as he pulled his son into a tight embrace.  
  
"As do I Elladan." Elrond agreed, thanking Eru for such wonderful sons. "As do I."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
